Rendezvous With A Vampire
by lovelysweetbunny
Summary: It's a normal day at Ouran and True Cross Academy when the chairman and Headmaster state that they are temporarily merging school's. What type of chaos will this produce? What happens when the Host Club members have a rendezvous with a vampire? Read and find out! R&R! This a crossover written by raingirl777 and lovelysweetbunny found on both accounts. Rated T for mild language.


_**Hello everyone! This is the **__**first chapter**__** to mine and raingirl777's Vampire Knight/ Ouran **__**High school**__** Host Club crossover. The story will also be posted on her account that way we both have full custody of it. Go ahead and check out her profile! You can find it on my favorite author's list.**_

_**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the story!**_

**xXx**

**Chapter One:**

**"Due to Renovations..."**

**xXx**

_"The Host Club is now open for business..."_

Ouran Academy, a prestigious establishment that supplies education to the socially elite. Here lies the all famous Ouran Host Club, one of the school's prized jewels.

"Haru~chan, hurry up and put the pretty dress on!" A cute, childish voice called out.

Five boys stood outside of a changing room while waiting for the girl inside. The last member of the Host Club, Kyoya, stood to the side desperately crunching numbers. He always was a busy bee, managing the club.

At last, a short haired brunette appeared outside of the curtains, allowing the fabric to swish back into its original position as she stood in front of the other club members. She wore a baby blue, silk dress that complimented her delicate features. The Hitachiin twins, the club's mischievous package, each gave a thumbs up.

"My little girl's sooooo~ cute!" The king of the Host Club, Tamaki, cooed. He kept gushing over his "little girl" without noticing the twin's following actions.

Hikaru and Kaoru proceeded to snuggle the girl. Frustration overwhelmed her features.

"Ummm... Guys, could you let go of me?"

"But, Haruhi..." Kaoru protested. "You're just so adorable." Hikaru finished. The twin's had a habit of finishing the other's sentences.

Suddenly, the floor beneath them split open. Smoke spilled out of the opening as the twins jumped out of the way. Haruhi was left standing there dumbfounded.

As her feet flew out from beneath her, a pair of arms caught her. The smoke cleared and you could see Renge holding Haruhi. Tamaki's eyes widened as a look of disgust and confusion enveloped the twins.

"Isn't that..."

"... Supposed to be the other way around?" Hikaru pointed at the odd pair. A vein twitched on the Host King's head.

"Shut up, you two! Stay quiet about my precious daughter!" Tamaki fumed as he turned red.

"Tamaki, calm yourself." The boy being addressed looked up to see the chairman himself.

"Father!? What are you doing here?"

"I have important business to discuss with all of you, and-" He stopped mid-sentence to pull out a rose. He held it out to Haruhi, who just got back on her feet. "I also came by to see the lovely Haruhi..."

"But what about Renge?"

"Ah! Of course! This lady gave me a lift here." He then thanked the club manager.

Kyoya quirked an eyebrow. "Important business?"

**xXx**

In another school at the same exact time, the disciplinary committee stood in the Head Master's office. Yuki, the Headmaster's adopted daughter, stood at full attention. She was curious about what her father wanted to discuss. On the other hand, the male member of the committee, Zero Kiryu, couldn't give a damn about what the Head Master wanted to say.

"Yuki, Zero, I've called you here to tell you about something very important..." He weaved his hands together and rested them under his chin.

**xXx**

At the same time, the two men stated, "We're having a school transfer!" in an excited tone.

**xXx**

"What!?" The twins went off. Their brows were furrowed and they were freaking out.

"Ouran Academy is moving to Cross Academy for renovations." The chairman smiled as he said this.

"Really!?" Haruhi asked, a sparkle in her eye. What a rare sight for the rest of them... Tamaki looked at her, complexed.

"Why, are you so excited, Haruhi?" Haruhi composed herself and looked away.

"Oh no reason..." She secretly smirked.

**xXx**

"What the hell!?" The silver headed man yelled angrily.

"What's wrong, Zero; don't you want to see her again?" The older man asked him, amused.

"Yay!" Yuki yelled in excitment. Just then, Kaname walked in because of the outbursts.

"What's the commotion?"

"Oh, Kaname, you came just in time!" Yuki grinned at him. "Head Master says that another school will temporarily merging with our's. And once more, my good friend, Haruhi, attends there."

"How wonderful! I suggest we greet them with open arms. Right, Head Master?" He turned towards the Head Master.

"Precisely, Kaname." The man held up his index finger while clinging to his shawl.

Zero stood in the corner glaring at him...

**xXx**

_**I hope you enjoyed the next one will be up very soon thank you so much -**_

_**Lovelysweetbunny p.s. please R&R thanks ^-^**_


End file.
